


【all shay】不必重提

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 发现很多搞刺文在ao3上都没有存过档，所以炒个冷饭把它们发出来，都是旧文，若已看过非常抱歉这次打扰，我全部放到这一个合集里来减少“更新”次数。内容涉及抹布、无惨、性转等要素，慎点。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 【HS】湮灭之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CP：海尔森/谢伊  
> *湮灭paro，pwp一发完，underage，ABO。  
> *OOC，叙述混乱，逻辑奇怪。题目随便起的，作者只是想开车orz  
> *一点点点鳕鱼站街暗示。保留部分圣殿和兄弟会的设定。（（其实文超短的，要啥没啥有的地方还特雷人，还烂尾，随便看看就行x）

一点断层的、遥远的影像被模模糊糊地从脑海深处牵扯上来，海尔森想起了透亮的月光，降水后的大风吹走了雨云，旅馆的招牌被屋檐上绵绵不断流下来的雨水冲掉一半，缺失的字母在沾满污渍的床单上被补齐，他把这些仅存几秒的记忆连成线，提取出中心处那个棕色短发的omega的样子。“我想起来了，”海尔森说，“我见过你，在你还在纽约的时候。”  
谢伊抬起困倦的眼睛看着他，做出一副费力思考的样子静了几秒，然后点点头。  
潜台词是他不记得了，或是困的想不起来，哪个都很正常。海尔森掀开被子重新跨坐到谢伊身上，谢伊随着他的动作舒开蜷缩的身体，全身赤裸而毫无遮掩地躺在海尔森身下，海尔森捉住他的一只脚踝把腿折起来拉到一旁，另一只手探到腿间摸了摸omega潮湿的下体。刚做完的地方还隐约有些红肿，青涩的穴口紧张地包裹住伸进去的手指，海尔森感到内里的肉壁绞着他的指尖，发出一阵不知道是抗拒还是邀请的收缩。他抬头看着谢伊的眼睛，那双刚才还累的不行的眼睛现在大大地睁开，印在年幼而稚气的脸上显得更加乖巧，认真地传达出一种顺从的信号，一如往常。  
这个往常是要从一个月前算起的，海尔森想，再往前是长达一年的空白期，这段空白意味着谢伊的死亡，并且本应该一直持续到他死。进入Shimmer的队伍从没有回来过。

但是谢伊回来了，他就这么走进海尔森的房子里，站在房间门口仰起脸盯着海尔森看，海尔森背对着他，听到声响后慢慢把目光从展示架上扬着火色船帆的模型转到身后，然后那双惯于冷傲的眼睛忽的睁大了，惊讶地映出了面前陌生又熟悉的人。  
他很快地从五官的轮廓里认出了谢伊，但他认识的谢伊年龄简直可以有面前这个人的两倍大了。他对面的孩子散着一头乱蓬蓬的短发，深棕色的末梢垂在瘦弱的肩头，抬着一双迷茫又疲惫的眼睛一言不发地看着他。海尔森的第二个想法是谢伊的灵魂从Shimmer里回来找他了——这太超现实了，不过如果真的是这样的话他倒是确信对方不会抱着复仇什么的对他不利的念头——这可是谢伊，他的谢伊。  
他试探着问了对方几个问题，从你怎么回来的，到你的同伴都发生什么了，再到你有先行者的相关发现吗，谢伊不是茫然地看着他，就是垂下眼睛无力地摇头，慢慢地小声说我不知道、我忘记了。于是海尔森问的越来越简单，在谢伊又一次说我不记得时叹了口气，伏在桌子上的手焦躁地撑起发疼的头。  
谢伊坐在他对面，眼窝下的浓重阴影像个垂死的伤患，衬得脸色更加苍白，病态让他的眼神既像个什么都不懂的孩子，又像个被折磨的精神错乱的老人。在海尔森陷入长久的沉默后，谢伊轻轻地开口：“我记得你，”他说，“你……吸引着我回到这里。”

海尔森指引谢伊跪趴在他双腿之间，让他伸出舌头舔舐自己的阴茎。少年般的身体很容易地找到一个舒适的位置窝起来，谢伊把脸倚在他大腿内侧，从侧面含着alpha的性器吞吐，他张大嘴巴尚且只能吃进阴茎的前半段，勃起的龟头已经填满了他窄小的口腔，从柔软的脸颊上顶出一块饱满的凸起。他在海尔森的手指重新进入他体内时发出一声细小的呜咽，本能的吸紧了嘴里发烫的柱体，像个很小的孩子那样靠拼命的吮吸忍耐嗓子里的哭声。海尔森耐心的开拓着，快感随着性器上又滑又嫩的触觉源源不断的汇聚到下腹，让他的呼吸越来越深，他加了两根手指进去，感到已经做过一次的小穴顺利地接纳了他，于是揪着谢伊脑后松散的短发把他拽起来，男孩的下巴满是口交时咽不下去的涎水，海尔森顺手拍了拍他的脸，然后谢伊顺势含住了他的拇指，麻雀色的眼睛游走着亮亮的光。  
插进omega的身体时海尔森没急着上来就又操又干，他保持着顶到最深处的位置看着谢伊的反应，看着他把头扭到一旁，脸颊在满是褶皱的床单上蹭来蹭去，难耐地皱着眉头，嘴里却吐出了舒适而沉迷的喘息，好像只是把他填满就已经要了他的命一样。男人慢慢地顶弄胯部，让性器在暖湿的巢穴里小幅度抽插，一点点让omega沁出那股好闻的酒液的味道，现在这熟悉的味道里还混进了热烈的仿佛香料的气息。他俯下身子凑到谢伊颈侧深深地吸气，飘起来的气流拂过高热的皮肤，凉而发痒，谢伊颤抖着呼吸，脸颊从耳朵开始烧红了一片，海尔森用鼻尖去蹭了蹭他脸上细小的绒毛。  
Shimmer的造物，海尔森再一遍在心里重复自己的判断，虚弱、美丽，不成熟而自相矛盾。他和刚回家时比起来强壮了很多，不再动不动就失去意识、记不住几分钟前的事情，喝水也不会吐血，海尔森在他第一次吐血时慌掉手脚，直觉让他拒绝拨打急救电话，只是不知所措地抱起面前痉挛的身体，手臂溅上一片片血色的点。谢伊软绵绵地倒在他怀里，用尽力气抓着他的领子，一边咳一边说没事的，不用担心。他的眼睛因为喘不上气而盈满泪水，白炽灯的倒影在其中闪动，看上去好像真的有存余的气力流淌在他体内似的。  
他沉迷于面前年轻的身体和与之相悖的熟透的信息素，二者皆有过去之人的影子。海尔森想一个问题想了很久，现在的谢伊究竟是他的谢伊的缩小版，还是少年时期的谢伊。他有时表现得像熟识海尔森的一切，起码一个十六岁的孩子不会如此懂得怎么迎合他床上的喜好（现在海尔森知道了，谢伊可以的），有时又像个真正的孩子那样活泼而好奇，看着他时嘴角会绽出鲜活的笑意。海尔森可以相信谢伊曾经也这样生动过，但他见到他时，这份生动已经被碾碎重揉为阴默的克制和谨慎。海尔森一度以为在这个谢伊能条例清晰地坦白自己前，未接触过小时候的谢伊的他不可能知道这个问题的答案，他也完全不考虑去找那个知道谢伊小时候什么样子的人帮忙，无论如何都不会。  
一直在想的问题在接近答案后就不太重要了。你能接受一个未知造物的冒牌货，却不能信任一个将自己的全身心献给你的伴侣，海尔森在心里嘲讽自己。可能只有不和他的事业有利益牵扯的东西能让他放心地将其养在身边，对，养，顺带满足了一点饲养欲，这也挺好的。他喜欢忠诚得像狗一样的人，在蒙受背叛与羞辱之后。  
谢伊的腿缠上他的腰，夹着他的身体无声的央求他动一动，海尔森抓住那两条不安分的腿，捏着脚踝把它们从自己身上剥下来，并在一起后一路推到前面，举过男孩胸口。“自己抱着。”海尔森说，谢伊松开蹂躏着被单的手，乖乖地搂住膝盖把腿抱好，折起的身体像一截白化的鹿角，海尔森顺着他的动作钳住他的胯骨，手指插进交叠处温暖的皮肉。  
Omega腿间的肉唇从这个角度简直一览无余，嫩红的褶皱半闭着口，包着中间的小洞里一汪湿漉漉的淫靡水光。海尔森没让他等，硬挺的性器再一次彻底侵入进去，找准位置后开始了又快又准的操干，激烈地顶弄着甬道最深处的柔软的腔口。谢伊惊讶地睁大眼睛，被海尔森突然加剧的动作搞的发懵，又疼又酥的快感从体内席卷而上，锥子一样从脊柱贯穿到大脑，他无意识的尖叫出来，胡乱的哭喊着海尔森的名字，又松开一只胳膊去推海尔森的小腹，颤抖着在男人身下辗转挣扎。  
“你听话多了，”海尔森竟然还能保持声音里的笑意，“当时你还想把我踹开然后拿钱逃跑……”他又用力捅了几下，看着谢伊几乎没法好好保持着抱着腿的姿势，全凭发软的腰可怜兮兮地死撑，便给了个奖励性的亲吻，一边含着唇肉摩挲，一边让谢伊挪开胳膊放松下来，渐渐用沙哑又粘腻的喘息回应海尔森的抚慰。他不再脱水一样地哭泣，于是海尔森垂下来的长长的黑发在长久的缠绵中粘在了谢伊眼角的水痕上。

“为什么是这个年龄？”  
“如果是对遗愿的投射的话，”海尔森接着说，“为什么是加入兄弟会之前的年龄。”  
“……我很抱歉。”谢伊的声音说。  
“算了……你能怀孕吗？”  
谢伊想了一下，摸一摸自己的小腹，那里依然一片荒凉的平坦。“也许可以，”他说，“这不取决于我。”  
“我以为你们喜欢新的东西。”  
没有回应。实验用的造物能够幸存已是极大的运气，该说是从折射里获取了原体最有用的部分吧。海尔森看着怀里的人阖上的双眼，突然产生了面前的人是他和谢伊的孩子的错觉，他马上赶走了这充满了乱伦感的想法，转而去想今天从灯塔成功返回的队伍。Shimmer蒸发一般地消失了，可能过段时间他就能亲自进去看看，他承认他还是想去找谢伊的，不仅是为了任务。  
谢伊右眼的疤可能会成为植物的沃土，海尔森想，骸骨之上，细密的绿叶和柔嫩的藤蔓自右眼眶蓬勃而生的画面，大概足够辨识了。

-END-


	2. 【conshay】投影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性爱机器人AU，短

谢伊寇马可是订制的型号，这一点康纳在过了很久后才意识到。他在父亲深藏于圣殿档案室的资料里看到蒙了灰尘的人类谢伊的脸，继而意识到为什么他一直没有遇见过和谢伊相似的性爱机器人。  
他已经不是什么都不懂的十岁的孩子了。他有崭新的双眼和过人的体魄，也有无穷的勇气和坚韧，被封存销毁的痕迹揭出一个角就要继续往里探。有了名字和脸会好查很多，十八岁的康纳这样想着，以为顺着脑中空构的路就可以一路走到他想要去的源头，也可以知晓他要从海尔森冷峻的面皮下隐藏的一切见不得光的操作和过往。

他第一次看见谢伊，我是指后来的那个谢伊，用“它”来称呼的谢伊，是在一个月光亮得和白昼一样的夜晚。康纳和任何一个不安分的孩子一样在睡不着觉的夜晚选择翻窗出去看看。他轻车熟路地在屋顶上跳跃，从最高的十字架上俯瞰父亲的庄园，风灌过耳边时猎猎作响。康纳对海尔森依然感觉很陌生，他名义上的父亲在上个月刚把他从交界区带回来，冷冰冰硬梆梆的叫他儿子，康纳抬起脸看着他，窘迫一点点加剧了紧张和不安。他的父亲头发比他还长，在脑后用血红的头绳扎成垂落下来的长长的马尾，他是康纳不会应对的那种类型，但康纳依然想接近他。  
到了庄园里后这些不适的反应通通成了不知所措，刚见面的海尔森把他交给更加陌生的下属和聘请的老师去教导，自己反而很少露面。康纳对庄园里的橡树、小叶灌木和李子花反而更加熟悉。

康纳在八岁时被海尔森领回家，海尔森没什么空回家也没什么空去管他，让他呆在庄园里由管家照顾，跟着家庭教师学习。庄园很大，康纳喜欢在房子里到处跑，翻翻各个房间里都有什么。有一层是被海尔森锁起来的他进不去，但是康纳有天晚上翻窗到屋顶上玩时发现了一扇可以打开的窗户，小孩翻进去后发现里面是一个男性机器人。康纳的到来让机器人从待机状态醒过来，睁开眼睛看着他，康纳问你叫什么，机器人说我叫谢伊。  
康纳发现这个机器人相当友善，而且偷窥到父亲不想让他知道的事情让小孩很开心，就老是在没事的时候过来跟谢伊聊天，还自以为是的在离开前对谢伊说不要把我和你见面的事告诉父亲。谢伊的数据库里有很多家庭教师不会讲的很有意思的知识，比如航海打猎和一些新奇的神话，它甚至还会在康纳因为父亲不搭理他而不开心时开导他，对康纳解释海尔森只是不知道怎么和孩子相处。它一点也不像机器人。  
海尔森在家里举办圣殿的年会，晚宴结束后康纳看到他带着几个下属进了上锁的那一层，出于好奇就又翻到屋顶上看。他看到那几个人进了谢伊在的屋子，接着轮流使用了它。等康纳再长大一点才知道他们使用的方式是性交。谢伊是性爱机器人。  
而且谢伊是定制的型号。康纳没有见过别的性爱机器人有它那张脸，性爱机器人一般都是量产的可爱女孩或者漂亮男孩。出于好奇康纳开始查这个机器人的生产商，但可定制外型的厂家都说自己没有造过一个棕发棕眼右眼带疤的机器人。康纳又去观察谢伊本身，发现它身上没有任何条形码。谢伊问你要使用我吗，康纳摇了摇头红着脸给他穿上衣服然后逃掉了。  
后来某一天谢伊突然消失掉了，但康纳一直没忘记他。又过了很久之后他作为海尔森培养的接班人拥有了进入圣殿外层数据库的权限，这才查到以前有一个叫谢伊寇马可的人，棕发棕眼右眼带疤，外勤，一次任务后死于医疗事故。  
康纳连夜看了寇马可留下来的所有信息，看着影像资料里的寇马可开船，讲课，汇报任务方案，汇报成果，最后一个影像是死因，被锁了打不开。康纳又花了功夫学会了怎么破解文件，然后才看到了难产而死的年轻的寇马可。  
康纳去质问海尔森为什么做一个和寇马可一样的性爱机器人，海尔森说你爱上他了吗，海尔森说你第一次和谢伊说话我就知道了，但我觉得这无关紧要，海尔森说我想留下谢伊，具体为什么你别问，无论曾经的原型是什么他现在都只是个性爱机器人。康纳说他还在吗，海尔森说他还在，几年前他被申请用作圣殿公共财产，我批准了。你还是要见他？你想清楚你喜欢的是不是影像资料里遗留的幻影。  
最后康纳还是去圣殿把谢伊带了出来。谢伊已经被用的快坏掉了，嗓子里的发声器已经被捅到失灵，腿也没办法走路，反正大家也不需要它走路，只需要坐在那里张开腿就好，康纳清理了一下它满是水痕的下体，得益于性爱机器人自我清洁的功能，即使没一个人会用完后擦掉自己射进去的精液，这些东西积攒在里面也不会发臭。里面的水流了一地后才慢慢排完。清理完后康纳扶着谢伊往外走，外面是深夜，他带它到废弃的码头，在已经是圣殿弃船的莫琳根上把谢伊拆了。


	3. 【mobShay】蚌与羊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 操内脏的作业。人称代词他她它破碎。非医学生，内脏描写若有bug请原谅orz。

你在地震的余波中一步步走进内壁切面平整的光滑洞穴，洞里青黑色的岩壁上流动着线条笔直的刺眼光路。你没有遇见一个人，你留到了最后，为了看那个母体一眼。  
大团长走得很早，他最亲近的部下护送着他和刚诞生的伊甸碎片离开了已经对刺客暴露位置的神殿。你知道这一次他们不会带走母亲，上一次你见到她时她已经是一副下一秒就要死掉的样子了。你记得她刚来的时候像个温顺又隐忍的妻子，有熟透的嘴唇和胸乳，而现在她石膏一样灰白的脸色上只有颧骨顶出一周青紫的皮肤带了点浓烈的颜色，凹陷的脸颊让小狗一样的眼睛显得更大。她的眼睛一直凝滞地盯着一个方向，宛如被捅穿了脑叶后的精神燃料耗竭的疯子，或是脑子坏了的雕塑家雕出来的凝固于业火之际的女鬼。大团长一句一句讨论她的去路的时候她的表情动也不动，一切都和她没有关系了，她只是肚子里那个八角立方体的会动的蛋壳。  
那个古怪的东西从来不像是人可以孕育出来的，但谢伊就是成了这样的母体。伊甸碎片，梅特塔隆立方，维系大地的远古遗物，人的头颅那么大，将几何之美发挥到极致的形状，八个四面体的星型组合，突出的角边缘锐利，拿起来大概是很扎手的触感。你想了一下觉得手心开始刺痛，那怀在肚子里呢。你看到谢伊的肚子凸起一块一块的鼓包，不是那种长了肉瘤的厚实的沉甸甸，而是从内部被尖锐物体生生戳上来的、顶端略尖的形状，本来就苍白的皮肤最上面的部分被扯成毫无血色的青白。她被迫用自己柔软的子宫去包裹未知材料未知能量的八角体，是祭坛上珍珠贝和羔羊的杂交。难怪她都没有气力去对外界做出反应了，碎片粘住在她的血肉之上，让她的灵魂和身体、特别是奶子一起抽空干瘪。  
伊甸碎片，八角形，梅特塔隆立方，像生命树的果实。你能想象它的外貌和触感是因为这些都是谢伊给你们讲的。作为刺客里和神器有直接接触的人他带来了许多圣殿骑士不曾知道的奥秘，于是也负责了给新任骑士讲课的任务。你能看出来他并不太适应老师的位置，总是垂着眼睛，声音低哑而柔和，在说到地震的时候带着强忍的悲伤。他本该是个等着被照顾的幸存者，却做着增添杀戮的脏活。  
你记得刺客来的谢伊穿着胸口染着圣殿红十字的白袍，你记得那件白袍曾经裹着铠片精密的肩甲和兽皮绶带，腰带挂着大大小小的武器袋子，它是十一世纪流传下来的战袍，穿着它的谢伊是圣殿的猎手和武器。你见过他不到五次，在脑子里意淫他几百次，然后最后一次见到他时她的袍子从胸口开缝，应该被好好保护起来的心口部位一览无余，扯开的缝的边缘露出两只枯瘦的奶子勉强耷拉出的一点沟。你的热情满满的幻想轰然倒塌，你想起曾经见过的一筐侧翻到路上的汁水丰盈的漂亮浆果，被马蹄踩烂后阳光暴晒的表皮就是这么枯涸，爆出来的果肉被碾成各种形状，宛如被伊甸碎片撑开的谢伊的肚腹。  
回到现实，地震震下来的灰簇簇落在你的身上。你看见祭坛上那一盘五脏俱全的丰盛残羹。谢伊躺在完整的石块上，肚子上的洞向外翻出你叫得出名字的器官。肠子最明显了，铅粉色中带着脂黄的一团有滑腻闪光的灰白表面，她很久没吃东西，肠子干干净净没有血腥气之外的味道，破裂的肠壁只流出了一点血。所以你走近了一点，仔细观察了这些长长粗粗一段一段的肉管是如何像水手的渔网绳结一样裹着变形的肝脏和开了洞的子宫，在一滩血中缓慢保留着缓慢的蠕动。  
谢伊还活着呀。  
你已经近到能低头俯视她的脸了，她睁开眼睛转过头看着你，真警觉，还是那么可爱。她身下的血泊让她看起来像是躺在锦绣的红绸中，肚子上盖着温暖的脏器是宝箱缀满了珍珠和软玉的盖子。你慢慢伸手抓取上来最匀称好看的一段肠管，它像滑滑溜溜的肥美鳗鱼一样在你手中挣动。你听见谢伊发出了痛苦的喘气声，但她连指尖都抬不起来，生产透支了她最后的力气，她只能微微张开嘴唇，发出几个破碎的音节。  
嗯？你俯身去听她的话，手中没有放下她的那节小肠，她好像快哭了，一点点的说，我生不出来。  
求你们了，我生不出来。  
可怜的小东西。你又掏了一下她被血和脱落的皮肉糊的乱糟糟的下身，手指辨不出应该存在于女孩子私处的两个分开的穴。你想大概是碎片在给自己开出一条路的时候撕裂了阴道到肛门的隔阂。尖刺从阴道下壁扎进直肠一路豁开裂口，母体凄厉的惨叫在高耸的神殿里荒凉的回声，它求着饶说我生不出来。于是仁慈的立方体放过了伤痕累累的产道转了个圈，钻破子宫，拨开肠管，剖开挡路的肌肉，从身体上方把自己现身。  
真可惜，你操不了她下面了。你之前从没想过自己能对着内脏剖面图硬起来，但谢伊在哭，她的头发被磨蹭的乱七八糟，眼圈通红可怜巴巴，于是你硬挺的鸡巴开始对着下身血肉模糊的洞窟蠢蠢欲动。你在她腿间跪坐下来，把她一条腿抬起来拉近，握着茎身，开始只是抵着那一团慢条斯理的来回滑动，上上下下矜持无比，她的血还是热的，落在龟头上和口交时舌头的唾液一样流动。你享受了一下，力度一大就不小心捅进了外翻的伤口。  
伤口松的要命，你的老二沾满了血，刚握过小肠的右手也是。你几下抽插不得劲，停下来想了一瞬，决定给自己个特殊的手活儿。你的手探进血肉中翻找出她最尾端的一截直肠，老二对准了那段开口，像戴上一个套子那样操了进去，然后隔着肠壁来回撸动起来。  
天啊你爽的直骂脏话，说不清快感是从握紧的直肠施加给老二的、还是有手心软嫩触感的加成，但你知道你从来没有，也再也不会有这样的体验。你动的越来越快，扯断了埋在身体里的更多血管，仅存的一点血飞溅到你脸上，细细密密像被猫尾巴扫了脸。谢伊睁开的眼睛已经闭上了，你想让她看着你，肉欲驱使与其同源异构的暴力因子，你松开手用力抽了她一耳光，送给她一脸蛋的血污。她闷闷地哼了一声，睫毛微微抖动。你去抠她眼睛，看着我，你说，感到眼球硌着指肚惊恐的转动。  
现在她的眼睛也属于你了，惊恐无措的小狗一样的眼睛。她被迫看着你握着她的直肠给自己打飞机，疼痛越过了阈值后她的表情扭曲又怪异，眉毛皱在一起嘴角却勾起一个颤颤巍巍的笑一样的弧度，你不知道她到底能感到多疼，反正她到现在也没死。  
你的脑仁正被下体传上来的快感淹没，神经病一样胡乱哼哼着，突如其来的一阵地震让你猛的向前扑去，为了保持平衡临时脱开了手，阴茎咕一声就戳进更深的地方。谢伊尖叫了一声，在你压到她身上的时候轻轻挣动了一下，拖着开膛破肚的身体向后躲，你按住她的肩膀顺势亲吻她的脖子和胸口，嘴唇和舌头一路向下，滚烫的热气扑进你的颈间，在你意识到那是什么之前你已经把脸埋进了温暖的腹腔间像嗅闻花蕊一样小心翼翼地吸了一口血腥味饱和的空气，铁锈味像烟一样从鼻腔一路烧进肺叶。现在你们都是一脸血浆了，你摸把脸想，吐出的气吹开一片花粉。你让滑出来的鸡巴对准了子宫上的开口。  
有什么比直接内射子宫里更操他妈爽的吗。你手屌并用抽插起那个松垮流汁的孕育仓，承受过伊甸立方的子宫轻而易举地裹住了你全部的长度，有一瞬间你觉得你可以从生殖器开始倒退回一个胚胎，在母亲的子宫里无意识的逞能。但谢伊不是母亲，她只是个子宫，是漫长时光里蛰伏的先行者文明选中献祭的可怜虫。最后的你射出这辈子最多的一滩子子孙孙，那个可爱的小肉腔翻开粉色的红肿裂口，像个熟到涨破了外皮的果实，破口充当器皿承装了你的精水，浊白的表层在抽搐的肉中摇摇欲坠，泛出一丝一丝的漩涡。  
你看着血和白浆的混合物突然难受得无以复加，不是谢伊的原因是你自己，你光着又是血又是精液的下体坐在母体身上哭，迟来的恶心翻天搅地。她要死了，死了你就再也不能操她了。你把她拖起来抱在怀里，早就该死了的人软绵绵的没有一点反抗。你埋着头拼命闻她头发的气味，把一点点艾草的辛香抽丝剥茧刻在鼻骨里。不行，不够深不够多，你那么爱她，恨不得到死都能远远的看着她，而不是像现在这样奸尸肠子和子宫，并且她马上就要死了。  
你手抖的比第一次杀人都厉害，梗着手腕的青筋拿刀捅自己脖子。其实你谁都不是，你只是个拼命送死却侥幸操了个逼的小东西。要死的人是你不是谢伊，你假装她要死才给自己一点自杀的勇气。瞧，她抬着眼睛看着你呢，看着你被倒塌的巨石砸成一团更惨兮兮的烂泥。


	4. 【路人Shay】活套结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *流水账，路人第二人称，肉渣，家暴相关的暴力幻想。

你还以为你捞了具尸体上来，年轻人在海水里泡的冷得像冰一样，苍白的脸摸起来和鱼鳞一样又滑又凉。但你在惊骇之后发现了他微弱起伏的胸脯，你帮他控水，给他氧气，处理他的伤口。他浑身是伤，右眼一道伤口皮肉翻卷，左肩的枪伤还在渗血。你猜他大概是惹了事的水手，被丢下海自生自灭。  
你在船上做不了太多，所以你把他背到了你在海边的房子里，你的房子在镇子边缘，能方便的观察到宽阔的海面。他在你背上偶尔痛苦的呻吟，你几乎害怕他死在你背上。有东西一直咯着你，后来你发现那是一本你看不懂的手稿。  
后面的事乏善可陈，你用能找到的所有的干净绷带把他裹起来，喂他药，给他水和鱼汤。你白天看天气打渔，晚上打地铺睡在落水者的床旁边。他的伤口在你力所能及范围内的尽力照顾下一天天好起来，但身体也一天天消瘦下去，你在夜晚抚摸他的脸颊，手指流连于那层单薄的皮肉。他偶尔惊醒，陌生的地方让他不安分的挣扎，你按住他的身体轻声安抚他，告诉他这是你家里，你从海里救了他，你还问他的名字，他在陷入昏迷前发出一个气声，音节飘渺，你问过两三次后才觉得他在说Shay。  
Shay听起来就像个女孩子，念起来尤其像，你想，坚定的认为你捡到他是上帝对你的补偿什么的。你把帽檐压低，在城镇里游走，看过告示和新闻，没有寻找这个Shay的相关启示，不过哪条船会去费心寻找落水水手呢，他在世界上已经是个死人了，只有你知道他还活着，他活在你充满了海水味道的房子里，你的领地，你的Shay。你想要个妻子，想要个伴侣，但你不喜欢女人，你年轻时缺失隐瞒自己的自觉，这让你在成年后不太好过，你的房子只有海声，门前的小路无人问津。但这些都让你自然而然的占有Shay。  
你回家时看到他站在窗边，对着外面不断张望，黑色的眼睛被光照的微微眯起，他的脊背不自觉的弓起，蜷缩的姿态和搭着肩膀的手护着枪伤的位置。听到你的脚步后他警觉的转身，你喊了他的名字，看到他的眼神软化下来，你的声音让他信任，他在病痛中听过你念着他的名字。  
丈夫和妻子就该互相信任，你开心地想，快乐地走过去想给你的妻子一个吻。但Shay从你的手臂间躲开了，惊讶的问你这是在干什么……这不是正常的吗，他在昏迷中被你亲过多少回了，但还是耐心地告诉他这是因为你要他做你的妻子，你的伴侣，他难以置信的摇头，说自己不是女人（你条件反射地翻了个白眼），也不能就这样结婚，他向后退去，想离开你，眼神却在屋子里看来看去。  
你在找什么东西吗，你明知故问，他犹豫了一下，问你你有没有看到一个笔记本，你摇了摇头，说捞到他时他身上只有一些武器。  
啊，武器，他穿着你的衣服躺了太久，你几乎忘掉了他装备的远超水手配置的各式武器，他的身份远没那么简单，但你只想着如果他听话，以后可以和你一起出海。  
你迫不及待地在窗边要了他，他卧床太久，挣扎得心有余而力不足，但还是让你费了一些功夫才把他制服，最后他双手被你捆在背后，你擒着他的姿势牵扯着他还没完全愈合的伤口。他嘶嘶吸气，痛的僵硬的身体停下了徒劳的挣动，你从背后扯下他的裤子，勃起的性器插进他的大腿间。  
别那样做……Shay轻声请求着，你把他挤在你厚实的胸膛和冰凉的墙壁间，他难耐的偏过头，正好迎上你亲吻他的嘴唇。这次他没法躲开了。你咬着他的嘴唇，炽热的舌头抵在咬紧的牙齿间摩挲那两双柔软的肉瓣，他发出一声呜咽，你尝到了一点血的味道，等你放开他时他的嘴唇已经红肿不堪了，闪着粼粼水光。他皱着眉毛看着你，眼神无助又委屈，但没有反抗。你松开一只手去捞桌子上的松油，他没有试图逃走，只是在你把油抹在性器上时一直紧张的发抖。  
你掰开他紧实的臀肉，握着阴茎对准了中间的孔穴，开始往里一点点插入，他紧得要命，在你的龟头没入他的身体时发出一声抑制不住的痛叫，但你毫不在意的继续往里送，这感觉太好了，不住收缩的穴口邀请一样的紧紧包裹住你的阴茎，暖热的温度让你沉迷。你拔出来一点，又狠狠撞了进去，破开肠肉的阻碍顶进最烫最嫩的穴心里，Shay哭喘着，不断的挣扎扭动，在呜咽的间隙求你慢一点，而你只顾自己，浑身的力量都向下集聚在性器上，用力在他体内横冲直撞，直到倾泻在他体内，你的种子浇灌在他身体深处。  
他虚软的倒在地上，胸口剧烈的起伏，缓了一会后问你，他可以走了吗。  
你突然生起气来，顺手拿过一根木棍就往他身上他去，他抬起手臂护住头，在墙和床形成的角落里缩成一团，咬牙忍受着你的暴行。你一下下抽打在他裸露的手臂上，很快把苍白的皮肤打的泛红，你知道没过多久那里就会泛起淤青。击打在他身上的反作用力震动着你的手，让你掌心发麻，你伸展开胳膊，抡圆了手臂让木条重重的砸在他缩在胸前的腿上。他痛呼一声，从手臂的间隙抬头看着你，眼睛红红的。  
你扔下中间打出了一丝裂缝的木棍，，他直视着你的眼神表明他不害怕这样的暴力，但你又读不懂更深层的含义。你把他拉起来，用破旧的渔网把他绑在床脚，然后脚也并拢捆起来，像个待宰的羊一样。你发泄完性欲与暴力，带着愤怒的余韵走出家，扑向起浪的海洋。  
Shay不再说话，他被你囚禁在家里，比起妻子更像个孩子。晚上你回家后会把他从渔网里松开，他的手腕和脚踝被渔网缠出网格状的红印，印在即将愈合的旧的黄色淤痕和新鲜的青紫上，被突出的骨头勾出了起伏。你把面包和鱼干放在盘子里，盘子搁在他身边，他要吃掉那些食物就要像狗一样低下头用嘴去够，你会在搁下盘子后走掉，捕到鱼后回家会看到只剩面包渣的空盘子。  
你拖他和你一起洗澡，在冰冷的海水上工作让你喜欢回家后浸在烧热的水中，赶走那些刻在骨头里的凉意。Shay温热的躯体也被你抱在怀里，半长的头发被水打湿，贴在后颈上，你亲去那些水珠，然后压着他做爱。  
他越来越懂得怎么迎合你的顶撞，双腿分的开一点，或者用手指把自己先扩张好，这样会好受一些，也让他更像个欲求不满的妻子。你伏在他身上抽送，喘息间揉搓他男性的干瘪胸乳，低头舔舐那对很容易就立起来的乳头，永远有咬痕印在上面。  
木浆，船板，龙头的边角料，粗糙的绳索，你从不缺打他的工具，也不缺施与暴力的动机。海湾里的鱼群不是每天都游过你出海的路线，暴雨裹挟着坚硬的风，铺天盖地的水珠沙石一样打在身上。你拖着船回家，绳索浸了海水后坚韧有力，可以用来捆绑也可以当作鞭子抽，末端还有本是固定用的铁扣和钩子，抽在人的肉体上道道见血。  
Shay浑身是伤，隆起的伤口流着温热的血，干涸的血痂横七竖八的遍布他的身体，看起来像只可怜的流浪狗。但狗被打了会叫，Shay不叫，只是在木浆揍在身上或铁钩撕开皮肉时发出闷闷的痛吟，破碎的呼吸在硬物撞过肉体的清脆声响里微不可闻。你揪着他的头发把他拖起来，又用力摔在门上，抬脚踹在他来不及蜷缩起来的小腹，踹第二下时他抓住了你的脚，你蹬开他的手又给了他一下，然后换了只脚踹他的胸口，一切结束后他瘫在地上一边咳一边干呕，伤痕累累的身体脏兮兮的，沾满了灰尘和鞋底的泥土。  
你有点累了，转身走开去打算找点东西吃，却在走进厨房时看到了烹饪好的食物，炖土豆散发着最后一点奄奄一息的热气，香料是你搁置在柜子最深处从来不用的那些。你拿起叉子尝了一口，隐约觉得是镇上的爱尔兰人会做的味道。  
你走回去，Shay还躺在地上缩成一团，你蹲下来问他他是不是爱尔兰人，他点了点头，然后安静的看着你。你感到一点酸楚的东西梗在胸口，在它们汹涌的泛上来之前你扭头避开他的眼睛，起身回到厨房，打算找第二只碗出来。  
你不知道你能留住他多久，你也不知道他和手稿一起消失的那天你差点死掉。

-End-


	5. 【mob Shay】女巫就应该被烧死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名“里斯本所不知道的”。

埃尔温的羊羔死了。他在晚上提着那只小家伙软绵绵的蹄子敲响你的门，身上的冷风带着母羊哀叫的声音。你知道他的意思，你们总是一起去。他的母羊偶然失去羊羔，他死了女儿，可以给他再生一个孩子的妻子也在几年前的地震死掉了，于是母羊过于充沛的奶水在斑驳的乳房里憋涨，你握着绵软的奶子挤出来一罐。这是你的嫖资。  
**  
寇马可总不收钱。  
你们按照默不作声的规矩给他食物，给他不穿的衣服和裙子，给他男人的精液和四脚动物的奶水。他乖巧地吃掉刚出炉的面包和烤焦成碳的面包，咽下灌进他嘴里的液体，顺从地把自己套进女人的长裙，他的腰合乎那些裁剪，所以掀开垂落的布料从后面操他时不用担心衣服裂开。他仅仅收取这些就让全城镇的居民任意使用到心满意足，廉价得难以置信，像个专程来承担苦难的教徒，但他从没说过哪个主的名字，也没说过自己为什么而来。  
没人知道消息是从哪里传来的，里斯本来了一个免费的娼妓——在灾后的第五年，还是第六年，没人说的上来，只是说他很好用，而且不收钱。长得怎么样。有人问，占便宜也要看值不值。他得到了肯定的答复，但传话的人欲言又止，凑到他面前胡子贴着耳朵小声说，下面和女人一样。  
**  
寇马可接过那只羊羔时表情悲伤又难过，很难想像一个右眼带疤的男人能有这样的表情，你想他可能不会吃掉它了，他把小羊轻轻地抱在怀里，手指理了理纠结在一起的白色卷毛，像个母亲抱着自己的婴儿。他做过母亲，不止一次，但从未抱过自己的孩子。  
在寇马可双手交叉在胸前托着羊羔尸体的时候埃尔温从后面钉住了他，让他连这个简单的动作都无措起来，睁大的棕色眼睛带着无辜的慌乱，又被撞击的幅度撞得摇摇晃晃。娼妓以玛利亚怀抱圣子的姿态出卖着自己的肉体，为了什么，为了用肉体的苦难逃避精神的痛楚吗，为了糟蹋自己吗，为了爱？爱谁。为了赎罪？  
你什么都不知道。你只知道他此刻存在于此，允许你和你的埃尔温为了最原始的欲望使用他。  
两个人，五个人，更多的时候也不是没有。  
他当然会怀孕。  
但这不影响他继续敞开屋子的门。他穿不下腰身细窄的衣服了，就裸身披着斗篷，鼓起来的肚子撑起浑圆的弧度。他像任何一个怀孕的姑娘一样在孕期散发出可口的味道，眼神坚定而温顺并且皮肉异常柔软，不知名的男人的种可以把他从里到外喂饱。  
那些婴儿一生下来就被抱进了教堂。如果他们醒着，会看到圣母雕塑张开的丰腴的胳膊，断后重接的裂缝隐约可见。雕塑前面是团团簇簇的绣球花，神父说，愿主赐予鲜花围绕母亲。  
**  
后来，后来是娼妓来源不明的服从终于把人们心中的疑惑点燃。乔伊说自己喝醉了，埃尔温也醉了，寇马可下面流血流得像羊水破了的女人。谁知道是不是真的流产。但即便如此，他还是像往常那样安慰了他们。  
我知道一种怪物叫魅魔，一个人说，靠男人的精液获得生命力。满足后就会把人杀掉，另一个人补充。修女说，也许他是个女巫。无论如何，他一定是有目的的。没有人可以这样献身。  
旧妓院的人仿佛这时才回忆起，那张脸在地震的时候似乎出现过。接着神父也被唤起了相同的回忆。  
女巫应该被处以火刑。如果他无辜，他只会像个真正的女孩那样被烧死。  
**  
地震没有再发生了，教堂的孩子们顺利长大，有几个孩子总是能发现别人看不到的东西。


	6. 【HS/HC/CharlesS】倒计时与未婚妻，使女AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ofkenway是圣殿的使女。”
> 
> *HS+CharlesS+HC（提到），Shay+Connor双性转。  
> *使女的故事AU。涉及Underage。人工造雷。

Shay躺在Connie的双腿之间，头下面布料厚挺的裙子被她压得粘腻发热，而Connie的手很凉，指尖松松地勾着她的手，从她们手指的接触面延伸出带毒的藤蔓，使女被毒液沁得微微发抖。她的视线穿过自己分开的腿间，看着Haytham手持经文一步步逼近，一直近到男人的腰部以下被红裙遮住看不见，她不想看他的脸，就死死的盯着天花板上的吊灯，一片一片地数夹杂在灯泡间不发光的玻璃。她数到三十五的时候Haytham解开了腰带，数到四十九的时候Haytham给自己打完了手活儿。坚硬又灼热的器官抵在自己无遮无拦的腿间时shay瞪着眼睛僵硬着身体像一只应激的鸟，Haytham的动作很慢，一点一点挤开她紧闭的内壁，让她彻底的打开，变成温热的、肥沃的容器。  
她过了很久才发觉Connie捏紧了她的手，安抚性地用自己的存在感驱赶Shay那股来源不明的紧张。shay在顶撞间抬起眼睛看向Connie，年轻的女孩抿着嘴角一脸担忧。Shay擅长忍受折磨，但她紧绷的情绪被温柔轻易的压垮了。她甚至没法像往常那样给出一个细微的笑容。  
Connie都看出来了，Haytham一定也有所察觉。Shay想，但Haytham的动作和神情都没有任何不同，她小心的用余光观察着，和任何一个会克制自己在操人时不发出声音的男人一样…她不敢去正视Haytham的眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛带来的痛苦比他正在干的事情锋利多了。她会在对视里被迫解离自己所有的谎言和盔甲。  
她没法看Connie的脸，也不能对上Haytham的眼神，于是那些回忆恰到好处的浮了上来，以正在进行的交媾为载体水淹一般地占有她的感官。下身被填满的酸胀感不会因为人的不同而有所区别，但Charles Lee的脸显然更让人难以忍受。  
**  
“Ofkenway.”  
Shay睁开眼，Charles的声音温柔到难以置信，Shay想这是因为Ofkenway这个名字里有Haytham的姓氏，这让Charles的嘴和舌头软和了起来，尽管他在心里一定无数次深情地喊过Haytham，但现实里没给什么机会让他能那么黏糊地叫出他的名字。  
除了在Shay身上。对Charles来说她是Ofkenway，是冠着Haytham名字的一片领地，是他可以支配的物件。他把自己的性器推进领地隐秘的柔软泥泞间接连进出，搅出一阵又一阵的颤抖的抽动。Ofkenway。  
被压制的使女小声而急促地喘息着，绷紧的身子里蔓延开潮水一样的酥麻。Charles每一次顶在最深的宫口时她都想哭着尖叫出来，但长久以来的压抑让她只是睁大眼睛无声地哽咽，她的身体本能地摆成了仪式的姿势，双手摆在头两边假装被Connie握着，折起的腿环在Charles身侧随着他的动作微微晃动，膝盖的骨头顶出伶仃凸起的一块皮肉苍白得毫无生气。  
她讨厌被使女厚重又闷热的红裙，但此刻她希望那件盔甲一样的长袍能把她彻底包裹起来，让她从周围审视羔羊一样的目光中解脱出来。不对，不是羔羊，羔羊不用怀孕。  
小小的胎儿挤压着她下坠的子宫，为了生育而积蓄在生殖系统的血液成了折磨她的罪魁祸首，她的身体变得异常敏感而坚韧，足够让她在轮番的侵犯下保持清醒然后痛苦地高潮。Shay崩溃地流着眼泪，痉挛的股间又潮又热的触感不知道是失禁还是潮吹。Hickey的手又一次摸上了她发涨的胸口，把隆起的软肉揉捏出各种形状。  
你是最好的Ofkenway，Hickey说。语调里真心实意的赞赏令人恶心地想吐。Charles看起来很不高兴，他看着Shay小腹的目光充斥着矛盾的厌恶和渴望。你想自己给Haytham生个孩子，Shay刻薄地想，盯着Charles转身的背影把这句话努力咽回去，这场漫长而折磨人的性爱结束的越早越好。  
她留着这句话在Haytham在场时说。  
**  
Haytham结束的时候Shay才反应过来自己好像在刚才忘了呼吸。快感有气无力地撩拨了一下就褪了下去。她难耐地呼了口气，继续安安静静地躺着。肚子里已经没地方给射进去的一滩精水结合分裂孕育出小寄生虫，它们拖泥带水地从穴口流出来，被Connie的手指细心地拭去。  
Kenway的女儿把手上粘连的白浊毫不在意地抹在深绿长裙的内侧，代表着高贵的颜色被洇成小块深色的痕迹。她这么做的时候掀开了一角裙摆，Shay一眼看到更深处藏着的一滩精斑。  
Connie习惯于此，家里的女仆也习惯于此，从没有人对Kenway未成年的女儿裙子里公开的秘密提出质疑。Connie哪天怀上这个父亲的孩子也不会有人站出来指责半句。这是大团长未来纯洁的小新娘，哪里的女孩比自家女儿更清白。  
裁缝给Connie做的裙子甚至得比正常的尺码小一号。蜜色皮肤的女孩穿上那些浓绿色的相似的长裙却梳着原住民一样的辫子，一条细细的麻花辫从耳边垂下，掩在披散下来的碎发里，随着转身之类的动作晃悠出来划过一道可爱的弧度。这样的她本来应该像个偷穿母亲衣服的小姑娘，但人人都想看她早日成为母亲。  
大家不再提被一场火灾烧死的前任Ofkenway。  
但Shay想让Connie走，也想知道上一个Ofkenway是带着怎样的心情留在火场中。Shay拼死也没从着火的房子里救出她的上校，而有人自愿死在滚烫的浓烟里。无论哪个都很让她难过。  
Connie轻声问Shay要不要她帮忙。“你刚才看起来很紧张，”她说，小动物一样的眼睛担心地盯着年长于她的使女，没有一点女主人的架子，“发生什么了吗？”  
Shay摇了摇头没说话。她费力地坐起来，日益笨重的肚子让她的动作力不从心。Connie扶了她一把，帮她理齐披肩和刚才磨蹭到有点松开的辫子。  
“你不用帮我做这些。”Shay说。  
这次换Connie没有说话。十五岁的女主人沉默了一阵，然后选择扳过使女亲了亲她嘴角。  
Shay在Connie缩回去时追了上去，舌头扫过她微微张开的嘴唇，在亲昵的间隙松开了自己长久的防备。  
“Connie。”她顿了一下，又接着说，“你想一直跟着Haytham吗？”  
**  
最后一个人也离开后Shay已经虚脱到动不了了，她勉强翻过身，扯过Haytham出门前给她的白色长袍把自己赤裸的身体遮起来。长袍上暗红八角十字的花纹封在她胸口，勾起了走到床前的人一点不好的回忆。  
那个白衣服的男人递给她的芯片被小心地藏在了裙子里，现在夹在Connie的项链盒内层，几天之后将被转手给送花的花匠。  
花匠的任务是回到更冷的北部去采集高原上几年一开的花。那些花朵浓烈硕大的植物在寒冷的土地上积蓄了几年的阳光和养料却就此再也没有繁殖的机会。  
Connie把花束拆开，挑出最新鲜的几支插进花瓶里。Haytham带着Shay去医院了，她要等晚上才有机会告诉Shay花匠的事。她知道告诉Shay自己愿意继续呆在Haytham身边只会让Shay更加厌恶他，但她想不出别的话来掩盖自己对Haytham的亲近。即使他远不是个正常的父亲，但正好Connie不知道如何与父亲相处。他们的关系会找到一个平衡点的，Connie想。

-TBC（or END）-


	7. 【mob爱德华】你在说谎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短，CP为海参德华，提及海鲜组，有无惨和电击洗脑，三观严重不正道德极其确实，我流温柔善良海尔森。

一切都缘起于谢伊在海尔森在场的时候不小心摸到了断裂的电线，他被穿过手臂的电流狠狠推倒在地上，烧红的锥子扎透手腕一般的灼痛让他眼前发黑，等他从颤抖中慢慢回神后看见海尔森在原地静静地打量着他，眼神专注又带了点特意克制的惊讶，亮得像发现了花园里开了一株自己没种过的花。  
谢伊，他说，你再碰一下那里。  
别躲。  
爱德华被送进去之时在门口刮了海尔森一眼，只要他还能用那双高傲透亮又有生命力的眼睛看海尔森，海尔森就没法让他放下心里守恒的、在不想跟儿子乱伦时才讨人厌地蹦出来的道德原则。他试过很多方法，恳求过也逼迫过，屋子里的瓷器砸碎在两个人的头上，他把爱德华关了两个月但对方最脆弱不堪的时候也只是流着泪对他摇头，青紫一片的嘴角紧紧地抿起来，又被海尔森捏住下巴打开，强行舔咬父亲划伤的舌头。  
也许电流可以让这个人脑子开个洞。海尔森下不了手的事情就交给医院，他能面不改色心不跳的把电线缠上谢伊的手腕，在妻子崩溃的哭喊里发上十分钟的呆，直到对方的手腕在挣扎里磨的鲜血淋漓，但他不能这样对爱德华，他……有底线？或者不想担责，爱德华在医院里的样子他见不到，仿佛那就和他无关了。  
医生问妇科椅上的爱德华喜不喜欢乱伦和鸡奸，爱德华说当然不行，医生说你撒谎，你分明能接受。撒谎的病人就应该被惩罚。医生蒙着口罩戴着眼镜把自己的脸藏起来，爱德华嗓子喊哑浑身被汗打湿，瘫倒在台子上间歇性抽搐，医生问他他是否可以接受乱伦。他说不出话，唯一的体力用来对眼前的男人说操你妈，于是又是无止境的惩罚。  
第几天开始他的腿被分开绑在扶手上，很多的阴茎捅进他下体的肉洞，被通电的肉体一视同仁地紧紧绞住那些阴茎，精液从被挤压的龟头中舒舒服服涌出来落进套子里。那些人拿同样的问题问他，又说他撒谎。  
他失去时间观念和白天黑夜。他听见有人问他你讨厌我们这样做吗，男人在他身体里横冲直撞，坚硬的性器凶狠地捣弄着最嫩而敏感的宫口而爱德华连向后躲的力气都没有。他没发现自己开始大哭，泪水流了满脸后一路冲刷过赤裸的胸口，盐分刺激到乳头上肿起来的电击伤泛起一阵渗得极深的刺痛。是的。我不喜欢你们这样，他想，但是他说，我喜欢。  
那你是个乱伦的婊子吗？  
是，我是个喜欢乱伦的婊子。  
他被摸了摸脸，劫后余生的身体发出喜悦的寒战。


	8. 【Kenway family】白色启蒙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷金纳德·伯奇送给海尔森的生日礼物是永不可求证的真相。
> 
> 短，魔改原著，porn版AC，一点伯奇/海尔森，一点无惨爱德华。

看着那些粘稠如糖浆的白色浊液从身体里流出的瞬间，海尔森的灵魂如遭雷击后燃起火焰的枯树苗一样升腾起闪光。突然之间他理解了那个死亡与鲜血的夜晚，之前那个幼稚而纯洁的他所不能理解的一切，在雷金纳德·伯奇的阴茎插进肯威家处子的身体后，和臆想中的那层破掉的膜一样揭开了半透明的面纱。  
他想起来他的父亲，父亲披散着头发，虽然他平常只是用丝带把自己的长发随随便便束起来但那天晚上他是披散着头发，背带扣过赤裸的肩膀，他在日记里这么写的。父亲穿着长裤，他又写到。  
是这样的吗，海尔森心底有个声音小小地说，是伯奇的声音。伯奇代替死去的爱德华成为了他的养育者兼教导者，所以伯奇的声音在他脑子里问他，是这样的吗。  
你本子上的东西，是你现在看得见的唯一的记录，人没有自己想的那么聪明，你用假的东西欺骗自己，久而久之真相就会被淹没，你会在假象之上建立自己的认知，然后一切都是扭曲歪斜的。  
站在父亲面前的男人，已经把手中的剑深深的刺入了他的胸膛。  
站在父亲面前的男人刺进了父亲的身体。  
鲜血从长剑滴落在木质地板上。  
还有别的东西滴落在地板上。是白色的鲜血。提灯的光让鲜血看起来是白色的。  
父亲向我伸出了手。  
“海尔森。”

“海尔森。”  
伯奇在叫他。  
海尔森抬起眼睛，眼泪干掉后视野不再模糊，他看向伯奇，伯奇抚摸他被蹭乱的头发，他的头发已经长到需要扎起辫子了。  
“你是个好孩子。”男人停顿了一下，头微微前倾，给足暗示让今天刚过十二岁生日的小孩贴上来轻轻吻住他覆着短胡的成年男人的嘴唇，他尝到了一点不安的味道，小男孩软嫩的舌头缓慢而犹豫地讨好着他，但他不是很介意，吃进嘴里的早晚被消化，况且海尔森足够年幼，年幼代表着他有足够的时间去诱导他。  
我不应该得到这样的称赞，海尔森想。  
我不是那么心甘情愿的和伯奇先生……亲吻。而且我很疼，刚才我差点乞求他停下来，不要再动了。我还骗了他，我一点也不舒服，可是伯奇先生看起来很投入，我不想让他失望，况且我自己本来也很期待不是吗。  
只是我不确定自己还想不想要第二次……  
伯奇用浸湿的毛巾擦拭海尔森一塌糊涂的下体，那个不幸被过早开苞的洞泛着不经折腾的红肿色泽，比周边浅粉的嫩肉深了许多，像被催熟的花。粗糙的毛巾摩擦过穴上阴核的位置时海尔森开始向后躲，漂亮的蓝眼睛又红了，但他意识到自己的动作后又咬着嘴唇迎了上来，软软的手臂搂住了伯奇的肩膀。  
你和你父亲一个样，伯奇说。海尔森茫然地看着他。  
你父亲会在吼完我后把自己送上我的床，你父亲那个金发的婊子一边看不惯我的做法一边在我的老二上摇动屁股，水流的和女人一样多。你父亲得到了他应有的死法。  
我的意思是，你会变得和你父亲一样优秀。伯奇又说，嘴角带起一丝笑意。海尔森早晚会知道他话里的意思。  
海尔森眨了眨眼睛，脸红的像个傻兮兮的小姑娘。

不要提我的父亲。海尔森的脸都烧起来了，不要在我想着那种事情的时候提到我的父亲。  
但是他忍不住，他把自己在被子里缩成一个球，抽丝剥茧的回想父亲死掉时的样子。他又一次难过到仿佛灵魂都裂成一片片的碎块，酸楚哽咽在喉咙口让每一口空气都浓稠而苦涩。  
父亲临死前看起来很痛苦，他疼到弓起身子痉挛。海尔森想自己或许可以理解父亲遭到了怎样的折磨了，但无论他被伯奇贯穿的时候疼痛多么剧烈，他都不可能完全同步父亲最终的感受。他不知道父亲到底有多疼，不知道父亲在他破门而入之前具体经历了什么。他想知道，即使真相总是令人更加撕心裂肺他也想知道，但他永远不可能知道了。  
这是海尔森的生日，他已经不会像其他的孩子对生日抱有期待。


End file.
